gamerfan2scampsfandomcom-20200215-history
TPI Episode Guide
Challenge 1: Send in your pokemon's pokedex description. Winner: Team Unova Eliminated: Minun (Hoenn) & Poliwhirl (Kanto) Challenge 2: Each Pokemon was given a badge from their region. They had to then give the corresponding Gym Leader. Winner: Team Hoenn Eliminated: Flareon (Kanto) & Chandelure (Unova) Challenge 3: A rival quiz was made. The answers were in riddles. 1. He appeared in the very first episode. (Gary) 2. Dawn's main contest rival. (Zoey) 3. He looks up to Paul. (Barry) 4. She's a dragon buster! (Georgia) Winner: Team Unova Eliminated: Igglybuff (Johto), Blastoise (Kanto), & Ralts (Hoenn) Challenge 4: It is time for a race! The way to the complete the challenge was to reply back. Winner: Team Kanto Eliminated: Banette (Hoenn) & Karrablast (Unova) Challenge 5: Send in your Pokemon's gender ratio. Winner: Team Kanto Eliminated: Gallade (Sinnoh), Tepig (Unova) & Espeon (Johto) Challenge 6: Give your team's two Pokemon games. Winner: Team Hoenn Eliminated: Blissey (Johto), Yanmega (Sinnoh), & Buneary (Sinnoh) Challenge 7: Reply that you spread honey on a tree. This is the first challenge to have a point system. First 10 to reply: 3 points Second 10 to reply: 2 points After that: 1 point Doesn't reply: A strike and no points Winner: Team Hoenn (Safe) Eliminated: Shiny Dialga (Sinnoh) Challenge 8: Complete a quiz based off of the eliminated Pokemon. 1. First to be eliminated. (Minun/darkpowerx10) 2. Eliminated because of 3 strikes. (Igglybuff/sourcream812) 3. Had to quit because of unforseen things. (Gallade/RedFrenzy46) 1st: Team Unova (Safe) 2nd: Team Johto (Safe) 3rd: Team Hoenn (Eliminate 1) 4th: Team Sinnoh (Eliminate 1) 5th: Team Kanto (Eliminate 1) Eliminated: Team Kanto: Flareon (again)-For not proving themself after returning Team Sinnoh: Piplup-For being incosistent as a player Team Hoenn: Shelgon-For not doing the challenge Challenge 9: A reply battle! Each round people that don't reply in time are eliminated. 1st: Team Unova (Safe) 2nd: Team Kanto (Safe) 3rd: Team Sinnoh (Safe) 4th: Team Johto (Eliminate 1) 5th: Team Hoenn (Eliminate 1) Eliminated: Team Hoenn: Grovyle-Lost in first round Team Johto: Teddiursa-Lost in first round. Challenge 10: Choose a TPI position Positions: Executive Producer Associative Producer Writer Cameraman Paid Intern Unpaid Intern 1st: Team Hoenn (Safe) 2nd: Team Johto (Safe) 3rd: Team Kanto (Safe) 4th: Team Unova (Eliminate 1) 5th: Team Sinnoh (Eliminate 1) Eliminated: Team Sinnoh: Palkia-Failed to communicate Team Unova: Tepig-Failed to communicate Challenge 11: Reply a certain action based off of the job you picked. 1st: Team Oh Yeah's (Safe) 2nd: The Wild Wurmples (Eliminate 1) Eliminated: Yanmega-Didn't do the challenge Challenge 12: Arrange team in places based off of success. Answer: 1st: Team Unova 2nd: Team Hoenn 3rd: Team Kanto 4th: Team Johto 5th: Team Sinnoh 1st: The Wild Wurmples (Safe) 2nd: Team Oh Yeah's (Eliminate 2) Eliminated: Charizard-Didn't do challenge Ivysaur-Didn't do challenge Challenge 13: Choices: Net Ball, Love Ball, Heavy Ball You have a male Pichu. Which Pokeball would work for these situations: 1. Palkia (Heavy Ball) 2. A Buizel (Net Ball) 3. A female Pichu (Love Ball) 1st: The Wild Wurmples (Safe) 2nd: Team Oh Yeah's (Eliminate 1) Eliminated: Deino-Didn't do challenge and didn't use IP Challenge 14: Name the only captain to be eliminated. Answer: Chandelure 1st: The Wild Wurmples (Safe) 2nd: Team Oh Yeah's (Eliminate 1) Eliminated: Gengar-Messed up on 2 challenge in a row. Challenge 15: Choose between a Buizel and Drifloon using a category of contestant's choice. 1st: The Wild Wurmples (Safe) 2nd: Team Oh Yeah's (Eliminate 1) Eliminated: Emboar-Quit due to personal reasons Challenge 16: Reply saying I catch (insert Pokemon here). 1st: Team Oh Yeah's (Safe) 2nd: The Wild Wurmples (Eliminate 1) Eliminated: Aipom-Didn't do challenge and was in bottom 2 last time the team lost. Challenge 17: Answer 2 of the following questions: Have you formed any alliances? Who do you see as the strongest competition? Who do you see as the weakest competition? 1st: Team Oh Yeah's (Safe) 2nd: The Wild Wurmples (Eliminte 1) Eliminated: Pignite-Not doing 2 challenge in a row and being the weakest one remaining. Challenge 18: Reply back saying your favorite Pokemon game. 1st: The Wild Wurmples (Safe) 2nd: Team Oh Yeah's (Eliminate 1) Eliminated: No one-Everyone did the challenge for once. Challenge 19: Send in an elimination list. Bottom 3: Chimchar Cacturne Dewott Eliminate: Dewott-Didn't do challenge/vote. Challenge 20: Choose from a list of paths. Bottom 3: Chimchar Magikarp Plusle Eliminated: Chimchar-Only one to not even attempt challenge. Challenge 21: Quiz with 4 rounds. Bottom 3: Bayleef Chikorita Shaymin Eliminated: Shaymin-Eliminated after Chikorita used their Immunity Pass. Challenge 22: Doing math with steps to reach an answer:212 Bottom 3: Charizard Eevee Tynamo Eliminated: Charizard-A returner who got screwed by alliances. Challenge 23: Baton race between three teams of three. Bottom 3 (Only ones to get votes): Eevee Plusle Slaking Eliminated: Eevee-Second time in BTM 3 in a row. Plusle-Screwed up on baton pass. Challenge 24: Pick 10 things I like from 10 questions. Bottom 3: Cacturne Chikorita Magikarp Eliminated: Chikorita-A strong competitor and people changed their votes. Challenge 25: Answer 4 questions. Bottom 3: Bayleef Cacturne Magikarp Eliminated: Bayleef-One of the weaker players remaining. Challenge 26: Answer questions and cut ropes. Winner: Slaking Eliminated: Xatu Challenge 27: Pick ways to avoid a mob. Winner: Tynamo Eliminated: Magikarp Finale: The jury votes and decides the winner! 2nd Runner-Up: Runner-Up: Winner: